


A Spell of Flu

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a flu bug doing the rounds in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spell of Flu

He recognized that hot slobbering sensation. He’d felt that foul breath on his neck before, except this time it had him pinned; he couldn’t shift its weight from him.  
Killian woke with a start and a muffled scream. Hurried and gasping breaths gave him time to find himself. He was home; in the house he’d picked out with Henry for Emma; in the real Storybrooke. So why was he pinned to the bed by something hot?

A hacking cough gave him his answer. Not a slobbering hell beast, well not a hell beast at least, but the damp patch on his shirt suggested that there had been some drooling. Emma had succumbed to the flu that had infected the magic users in the town. It only lasted twenty-seven hours and a handful of minutes apparently, but as his True Love snuffled and shifted fretfully in her sleep he was glad Belle had told him what to do.

“Swan? Love I need you to sit up.”

A change in the mucus loaded snorting suggested that Emma had maybe heard him. It took a lot of tugging and pulling to get her off his chest and up right against the pillows. Gods she was soaked with sweat. He clicked the bedside light on and now he could see why Belle had described this as unpleasant. Emma’s eyes were swollen almost shut and red rimmed; her breathing was atrocious and there was something vile and sticky dribbling from her nose, which she wiped away with the sleeve of her pyjama top.

“Killy, ‘m sick.”

He handed her the box of tissues from the dresser.

“I know, love. Just give me a moment to get the medicine and then we’ll change you into clean nightclothes.”

Emma gave him a weak growl that he took to be a yes. He took the stairs two at a time, glad he didn’t have to worry about waking Henry. The lad was staying with his other Mother; Regina had shut herself up in her house and was refusing to see anyone with magical powers until the sickness had passed. Belle had proved him with a basket full of things she said would help Emma if she got sick. The illness had to be endured, but the potions would at least manage the symptoms. Killian smiled as her read the careful instructions Belle had written out for him, the wife of the Dark One was a thoughtful, caring soul. Killian decided that once Emma was well he’d get Henry to help him pick out a gift for Belle. With the basket swinging from his stumped arm, he made his way back upstairs and just got to the bedroom door when a flash of light burst from the room.

“Swan!”

He rushed into the room and was pulled up short by the sight that greeted him. Their bed was gone. In its place was a huge nest, an actual nest made of branches and moss. Killian would be happy to never meet the creature who would call such a place home. Sitting in the middle of this nest sobbing weakly was his Swan, thankfully still human, but now dressed in a fluffy feathered suit. She raised her teary eyes to his and moaned; “Tried magic.”

Killian sighed fondly and picked his way over the branches to the middle of the nest; it was springy and felt surprisingly cosy on his bare feet. He sat down next to her.

“Emma, love. You know you can’t use magic while you’re ill.”

“Forgot.”

She batted at his chest as she realised he was trying not to laugh at her.

“Sorry, love. Here take you need to take these.”

Belle had included a little measuring cup with the potions, so between them Killian was able to get Emma to drink down the right amount of everything. The potions worked quickly and in no time at all Emma’s breathing eased and her cough didn’t sound quite so painful. She snuggled against him and dozed off. He had been hoping to move her to Henry’s bed, but she was obviously comfortable here in the huge nest. Well, it wasn’t the strangest place he’d caught forty winks in. With a sigh Killian shifted a branch out from behind his back and settled down for a few hours of sleep.


End file.
